Clarin-Mayze
by FTWLikeABoss
Summary: Clarin-Mayze is a normal little girl, but campared to others she's quite different. Being half Saiyan and all. Follow her on her adventures as she learns that sometimes bad things happen and all you can do is push on and learn. Then again when you're kidnapped and tortured by a tyrant who wants to rule the galaxy. There's not much you learn. Did I mention she's half Namekian?
1. Mother

**Chapter One: Mother**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, DBZ, GT, Super or anything else under the title. All rights are reserved to FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyam** **a.**

 **Clarin's P.O.V.**

The green sky looked simply beautiful this morning. The blue grass was soft and easily slipped through my fingers. I lay in the fields near my home, staring into the sky.

' _How is it up there Dad? Are you enjoying Heaven_?' I thought to myself, a small smile makes its way onto my face.

"Clarin, come inside now!" I hear a gruff voice in the distance, and my smile drops. My ears ring at the loud voice. Though it wasn't that loud in reality, thanks to my sensitive hearing it hurt more than I'd like.

I got up from the ground, dusting the dirt off my robe. I started my walk back to my house, where someone was waiting outside. There stood the tall, green and muscular Namekian that I called-

"Mom!" I cried running over and jumping into his arms. He winced slightly at the volume of my voice. I apologized and quieted down for the sake of both our hearing.

"Would it kill you not to speak so loudly?" He grumbled,

"Sorry, mama."

"Honestly, I don't know how to deal with you." I heard him mumble under his breath, ' _Damn him for leaving me alone with this kid. I don't know how to be a parent._ '

"Mom?"

"What is it?"

"...Do you miss him?"

"Who?"

"Dad. Do you miss him?"

"...hm."

"Mo-"

"No."

He set me down and walked inside the house. I followed him in, closing the door behind us. He walked over to his room, slamming the door shut. I stared at the door for a while before heading over to my own room. I decided to leave mom alone because he was probably upset with me.

 **Time-skip to a few hours later**

I shifted in my bed, my eyelids felt heavy as I woke up. I rubbed my eyes lightly, trying my best to get the sleep out of them. Looking over to the door, I see my mom looking down at me. A soft smile on his face, as he entered the room.

"Hey there. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Sorry for upsetting you earlier."

"It's fine, I was just tired." He chuckled softly, "I just want you to know I'm sorry for being hard on you."

"I know you do it out of love."

"Yeah...sure." He jokes, and I punch him in the shoulder. "Haha, calm down. I'm joking." I pout at him.

"Good to know." I notice he's wearing his guard outfit. "Are you going somewhere?" ( **A.N: Fucking, duh.** )

"I'm heading over to help out Nail with-"

"Oh, uncle Nail?! Can I come, can I come, can I come- please!!!!"

"Whoa, calm down!"

"Sorry, mom. It's just that, I haven't seen Uncle Nail in weeks. So can I come with you, pretty please."

"Unfortunately no, you can't come; and for a good reason." His face turns serious, "I'm gonna be out for a while, Clarin. Promise me that you won't leave this house unless it is absolutely necessary."

"What do you-"

"Dammit Clarin-Mayze, promise me!"

"I promise! I promise!"

He sighed and placed his hand on top of my head. He ruffled my short black hair, making it messier than it was. I giggle at the feeling and moving closer into the loving touch. He sighed softly before getting off of the bed and I follow him to the front door. I stood there as mom headed out to leave. He gave me a smile before closing the door. I was left in silence and darkness. I stare at the door and run over and rip it open. There's no one out there.

" _Please stay safe_ ," I whisper, slowly closing the door, and locking myself away from the outside world.

 **(A.N: Before anyone attacks me about the whole "Namekian being her mother thing", Namekians are hermaphrodites; organisms that have reproductive organs normally associated with both male and female sexes. And he uses male pronouns, like every other Namekian.)**

 **Also, do you get the name pun? Huh, do ya?**


	2. Freaky Alien Genotype (Part1)

**Chapter 2: Freaky Alien Genotype**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, DBZ, GT, Super or anything else under the title. All rights are reserved to FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama.**

 **Clarin's P.O.V**

Mom has been gone for a few hours. I promised not to leave the house, but I'm getting extremely bored staying in one place. I stare up at the ceiling, finding the small patterns to be quite interesting.

' _Maybe, I can turn this into a game; or a test of endurance_!' I look around the house to see what I could do.

Nothing.

' _I could meditate? Mom and Uncle Nail do it all the time. Maybe I could try it_?'

 **Thirty minutes later** ~

"Ugh, I'm so bored." I growl to myself, "WHY DOES NOTHING EXCITING EVER HAPPEN ON THIS BLAND ROCK!" I scream out in frustration.

 **BOOM!**

"Eek!" I scream in fear, "I take it back! I take it back!"

Smoke filled the room and it sent me into a fit of coughs. My eyes began to water slightly as my lungs screamed for fresh air. I ran out of the house and into the open, talking in full gulps of breath. Bringing my hands up to my neck in an involuntary reaction to the smoke.

"Dear Lord * **cough** * Guru. What * **cough** * just happened?"

"Your home was just destroyed, silly girl."

My eyes snapped open and I turned towards the invaders. Two women hovered inches above the ground. One had pink skin, purple full lips, and small spikes sticking out of her head and arms. She scared me, and I had to take a cautious step back.

The other lady had soft green skin and long green hair. She was very beautiful, with her silver earrings and head-wear. She was still quite intimidating, so I tried to keep my distance.

"Who are you?" I quietly called.

"We're Lord Frieza's top men!" Called the large pink muscle.

' _So they are males_! _That makes sense; though the one with green hair looks so pretty_.'

"Who's Lord Frieza?" I asked timidly.

"You little brat!" The pink one yelled, dropping down in front of me. I screamed in fear and tried to fly away. Though the back of my robe was caught in a strong grasp. "Children of this universe have no respect!" He slammed me onto the ground and I let out a strangled cry as his boot drove into my spine.

"They lack manners as well." The green one called, walking over to us. "Trying to run away from those who are superior; without as much as a second glance."

"Real rude of this one, huh Zarbon."

"I might have to agree with you, Dodoria." Zarbon looked down at me, "Very rude, indeed."

"W-what are y-ou *cough* going t-to do to m-me?"

"We could kill you off like the other children on this planet," after those words slipped past Zarbon's lips, Dodoria started to apply more pressure to my back. Tears pricked at the corner of my eyes and an electrifying jolt of pain flew up my spine. "but you aren't like the other Namekian children."

"Wha-" Before I could finish, a sharp pain attacked the side of my temple and the world fell out of focus as I was surrounded by darkness.

 **A.N: And that's where I'm leaving this chapter for now. I'm still trying to find my range with this story. The beginning chapters may seem small now, but they'll get longer as time goes on. I promise.**

 **(In all seriousness, I didn't know if I should have written it longer. I have "part 2" halfway finished already. So let me know if I should write longer chapters.)**


	3. Freaky Alien Genotype (Part 2)

**Chapter 3: Freaky Alien Genotype (Part 2)** **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, DBZ, GT, Super or anything else under the title. All rights are reserved to FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama.**

 **Gohan's P.O.V. (A.N: Didn't expect that did ya?! What's that? You did expect it? ...oh.)**

Bulma, Krillin and I had just landed on Planet Namek, and the hunt for the **Dragon Balls** had yet to start. I stepped outside of the ship, my short hair slightly shuffled in the breeze. It made me grateful to my mother for cutting my hair; now it no longer blew in my face at every waking moment.

"I still think he looks like a nerd."

"I think it make's him look smart, plus isn't that Chi-Chi's choice?"

"Yeah, but look at the poor kid."

"Hey, you can do whatever you want when you have your own kids."

"As if that'll happen."

I looked over my shoulder as Bulma and Krillin bickered back and forth. They started unloading the luggage from the ship. I run over to help.

"Krillin, Bulma, do you need any help?"

"Aw, thank you Gohan. Yes, I think I could use the muscle." Bulma smiled, giving me a small wink,

"Hey! Then what does that make me?!" Krillin called in,

"You?" Bulma looked up at the sky, placing a slender finger under her chin, taking a thinking pose. "You're more head, then muscle."

"Hey!"

"Wait, Krillin! I think she just meant you're smart!" I added in before they could start a fight. I knew that's not what she really meant, but what Krillin didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right? **(A.N: Wrong.)**

"Oh, okay." He beamed happily, pulling a large trunk down the ramp and to the soft blue grass below.

"You know that's not what I meant, right?"

"I know."

 **Time-skip to Frieza's ship**

 **Clarin's P.O.V.**

I awoke to the sound of light beeping. The floor beneath me was no longer the warm soft grass, but a cold, hard, metallic ground. It was freezing to the touch, and the pain of laying on it made my skin burn.

I quickly sat up, though because I had just woken up my head started spinning dangerously. There was an annoying buzzing in my ear and as I reach up to ease the pain from my forehead, my hand brushes against my temple.

"Ow!" I hiss, and the dizziness is replaced with a sharp pain in my left temple. The pain felt like my skull was being bashed over and over with an ice pick! "I need some water."

Finally looking around the room, I realize that I have no idea where I am. I try to stand, but it's difficult with this nagging head injury. Somehow I manage by holding onto the side of the walls for support; having to resort to crawling every other step.

I make it to a large window; the glass thick, and strong. I can see smoke in the sky and craters littering the ground. My home was being destroyed and whoever was leading these men, was also holding me captive.

I let out a sigh and slowly sink back into a sitting position on the floor. The pain in my head was only slightly throbbing now.

' _If I had some water, this pain would be gon_ e _by now._ '

 **Shhh**

I looked towards the sound. The door was open now, but it wasn't like the doors here on Namek. The door slid completely into the wall! It was fascinating; though I should worry more about the men entering the room than the inner mechanisms of a door.

"Lord Frieza, this is the child we told you about!" I wince at the sheer volume.

"Dodoria! Inside voices." A shrill voice followed, and it reminded me off a nail on a blackboard. **(A.N: For the sake of plot, we pretend Namek has blackboards. Or maybe they do, I don't know.)**

"Forgive me, Lord Frieza." Dodoria apologized, bowing slightly. It didn't look right to me.

"Whatever." Frieza dismissed him without a care. The white, pink and purple creature flew into the room in a complex hovercraft of some sort. "Hello young child."

"H-hello," I looked at Dodoria and Zarbon, who had been quiet since he entered the room. They shook their hands and made head motions toward Frieza as if I had forgotten something. "Lord Frieza?" I guessed

The two faced-palmed behind their leader, Lord Frieza. I winced at their reaction, fearing that I might have dipped my toes into somehot water. There was a soft chuckle emanating from Frieza, eyes closed and a saucy smile on his purple lips. I didn't understand his body language at all.

"It seems you have learned some form of manners from these two." Frieza leaned forward, chin resting on the back of his folded hands. "They said that you had no clue who I was."

"I'm sorry, Lord Frieza." I compelled myself to hold an even tone. "I have not heard anything about you, before your arrival here on Namek."

"I see."

"Please, do not take this in any offense. My people live fairly simple lives and we mean no harm." I tried reasoning with this tyrant that my way of thinking was justified.

"Well then," a nefarious glint in his eyes told me exactly what he was planning. "I guess I'll just have to keep you until you understand."

' _Aw, crap baskets_!'

 **A.N: Yep there's part 2! Holy shit it's Lord Freezer! So cold, but not cooler than his brother, am I right? No? Leave? Okay.**


	4. Disgusting Half-breeds

**Chapter 4: Disgusting Half-breeds**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, DBZ, GT, Super or anything else under the title. All rights are reserved to FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama.**

 ** _Recap:_**

 _"It seems you have learned some form of manners from these two." Frieza leaned forward, chin resting on the back of his folded hands. "They said that you had no clue who I was."_

 _"I'm sorry, Lord Frieza." I compelled myself to hold an even tone. "I have not heard anything about you, before your arrival here on Namek."_

 _"I see."_

 _"Please, do not take this in any offense. My people live fairly simple lives and we mean no harm." I tried reasoning with this tyrant that my way of thinking was justified._

 _"Well then," a nefarious glint in his eyes told me exactly what he was planning. "I guess I'll just have to keep you until you understand."_

' _Aw, crap baskets._ '

* * *

 **Clarin's P.O.V.**

"What do you mean, keep me here?!" I shrieked out of fear and anger, "I don't want to stay here and you can't make me!"

"You little shit!" Dodoria charged towards me, slamming his fist on the top of my head. I cried out in pain; my headache from earlier returning with vengeance. "You show Lord Frieza respect!"

"Why should I respect someone who has destroyed my home?!" I glared up at the pink musclehead, but I let out a scream after his fist drives itself into my gut. I hunch over in agony; my hands instinctively wrap themselves around my stomach to protect it from another blow.

"I would reconsider my next move if I were you."

"I wouldn't underestimate me if I were _you_." That response got me a nice kick to the face. I flew across the room and my back hit the wall hard. "He he, that's all you * **cough** * got?"

"You really wanna die here, don't you?" Dodoria menacingly stalked over to me, and I slowly rose to my feet. I took a battle stance, though it was slightly off because of the immense pain I was in.

"Do your worst." I grinned, an air of pride circling me. "I'm not afraid of someone who looks like a little girls fashion disaster." I have no idea what that meant but I said it and it also felt really badass.

"Why you little-" Dodoria was about to lunge at me and I raised my hands, ready to counterattack when we heard a wicked cackling coming from behinds us. Dodoria turned his head to look behind him; I had to take a few steps to my left to see what was going on. Frieza was sitting in his hovercraft, laughing his ass off. "L-lord Frieza?!"

"Hahaha," He continued to laugh, and it pissed me off for some reason. Maybe because his laughter interrupted our fight or because of the mocking undertone to it. "Oh, Dodoria, you really are a nitwit."

"But Lord Frieza-"

"Shut up." He was no longer laughing, but that damned smirk of his was still holding strong. "Honestly, letting a child best you is embarrassing enough."

"I-I don't understand."

"Really?" He asked, unamused. "Zarbon, explain."

Zarbon stepped forward, shoving past Dodoria to stand next to me. He places his large, yet soft hand on my head before speaking. "It's rather simple, Dodoria. Though you yourself are a simpleton, so it does not surprise me."

"Shut your frilly ass up!"

"Exactly the point I was trying to make." His hand moved from the top of my head to the hem of my robe and I was instantly pulled off the ground. I was so shocked and confused that Zarbon easily put me in a choke hold. His arm firmly against my neck and he held me close to his body. I couldn't move a muscle and it hurt to try. "You let your anger cloud your judgment. This girl was coaxing you into charging at her, where she would have used your speed and momentum against you. She seems to be a very experienced fighter if her power levels have anything to say about it."

 **Third Person's P.O.V.**

Dodoria realized that he was the only one, besides the girl, not wearing his scouter. He had no idea what her power level was, but just assumed she was weak. Especially with how easy it was to capture her.

"It can't be that much, can it?" Dodoria asked, still not grasping the concept of this small child having supremacy over him. "It was so easy for me to take her down before."

"I believe it was fear that weakened her; though she is apparently over her panic and has chosen not to let her actions be seen as cowardice."

"Then what about this!" The pink alien screamed, motioning to the girl slowly turning blue from the lack of oxygen. "You got her in that choke hold without using much effort!"

"How arduous is it to fathom, Dodoria?!" Zarbon sighed at his comrade's incompetence. "You do not understand!"

"No, Zarbon, it's you who doesn't understand! This child is nothing to even breaking a sweat over; a scouter isn't needed to see that!"

"Dodoria, I- Lord Frieza, my apologies." Zarbon redirects his attention to their Lord, who was seemly lost in his own thoughts. Frieza, bored, shifted his gaze onto the green Prince. "Dodoria seems unable to grasp at the straws that lay before him."

"Fine, I'll explain in simple terms; and for Kai's sake will you drop the girl." Zarbon lets the girl go and she collapses onto the floor, unconscious. "Dorodia, she is stronger than anything on this planet and I plan to keep her. There are so many things about this child that both fascinate and disgust me."

"Like what sir?" Dodoria asks, finally starting to understand. "What makes _**her**_ so strong?"

"Given that she is a loathing half-breed, intrigues me."

"Half-breed? Meaning that she's only part Namekian." He was on to something, he could feel it in his gut. "So what's the other half?"

"Well, Dodoria, what other species in my armada has: an animalistic blood lust like no other, monstrous appetites, the unnecessary need to fight everything that lives and breaths and have furry tails that give them immeasurable power once they gaze upon the moon." Frieza dropped out of his hovercraft, walking over to the unconscious child. "I'll give you a hint. I had three; two are dead and the other is flying somewhere on this planet trying to collect the **Dragon Balls**."

"You don't mean...?"

"Looks like it's finally starting to sink in, the importance of this girl to my empire." He shifts the cloth at the back of her robe, white fingers wrap themselves around the belt. Though this belt twitched and moved around slightly. He pulled the "belt", it unravels around her waist as she is hoisted into the air and reveals that it isn't a belt at all. Dodoria lets out an astonished heave at the limp appendage. "Do you now realize, Dodoria?"

"She's one of them." Dodoria seethed in rage.

"She's part of them, yes." Frieza eyes peered down at the helpless girl, his hand firmly grasping onto the tail. "Those filthy monkeys."

 **A.N: I am not _exactly_ proud of this chapter. I like what I was able to accomplish. I like the beginning, but as the chapter neared the end it seemed mostly dialogue. (I'll try harder next chapter.)**

 **(Or maybe I'm being too hard on myself? Why don't you tell me in the comments and I can see what I can improve?)**

 **P.S: Wrote this in 15 mins. The idea for this conversation between Frieza, Zarbon and Dodoria came to me midway through writing the chapter.**


End file.
